


Гемофилия

by Gebet



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gebet/pseuds/Gebet
Summary: Принцесса редко умудрялась пораниться. Слишком аккуратна, слишком осторожна. Но кажется, ее соулмейт обожал попадать в неприятности. Вся рука обрамлена цветами, и невольно Сония думала: "А так ли добр Создатель, если свою судьбу мы можем найти только через боль?"
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 4





	Гемофилия

_“Когда-нибудь я упаду.”_

Сония стояла высоко на балконе, осматривая представший перед очами пейзаж. Голубое озеро сверкало в лучах солнца словно было сотворено из бриллиантов. Безмолвная, привлекательная гладь во время штиля столь завораживает, что девушка с удовольствием искупалась бы в ней. Но нельзя. Даже в чистейшей воде могут обитать ее убийцы, — инфекции и болезни, что смешаются с кровью и превратят прекрасный цветок в засохшего призрака. Раны еще не зажили.  
Сония не помнит, когда впервые почувствовала их. Цветы набухали внутри ее кожи, готовились пробудиться, когда придет время. Оно всегда наступало незаметно и неожиданно.

Струйка за струйкой, блаженная влага окутывала лилии и камелии раз за разом. Лепестки покрывали всю левую руку, отчего казалось, что кожи под ними и вовсе нет, — одни цветы. Будучи младше, принцесса замечала эти маленькие сады у ровесников, у всего двора и всех, кто ее окружал. Но было отличие. Их букеты были меньше, по всему телу. Маленькие, аккуратные ромашки, розы, даже клевер. Невермайнд знала, что им не так больно с этим жить. Она страдала сильнее любого из них, но с достоинством истинной королевы улыбалась на каждый их взгляд и даже с гордостью принимала восхищение её красоты. И никто не видел слез, когда камелия появлялась сквозь порез или рану.  
Однажды все кончается. Новые растения не рвали благодатную почву и лишь иногда увядали совсем старые лепестки. Когда-нибудь кончится и одиночество Сонии Невермайнд.

Когда она думала об этом, воображение подкидывало картины немыслимые и совершенные до такой степени, что могли зваться лишь мечтами. Пышный бал и тихая прогулка под луной, граничащая с интимностью. Или встреча взглядов во время одной из стольких поездок, неустанные поиски до победного конца? Путей столь много, что не хватит сил фантазии пробежаться по каждому. Но даже царская кровь не может предугадать, как Фортуна перетасует карты.

Ковровая дорожка из цветов, каждая линия которых украшена страданиями и слезами вырастившего — явление незабываемое, ведь редчайшее. Даже среди десятков и сотен учеников Пика Надежды столь мало упавших бутонов. Место сплетения судеб завязывает так мало узлов в человеческих душах.  
Но она не была простым человеком.  
Роза упала на него, когда Сония проходила мимо и он, будто оглушен переменным током, удивленно воззрился. Принцесса замерла. Дорога складывалась красной нитью, в путь без конца. Совпадения не случаются в мире предрешенности.  
— Значит, ваша сущность пробудилась полностью, Темная королева. Что же, Владыка адских пустошей сделал правильный выбор.

***  
Ночь редко оставалась у трона дольше дозволенного. Вуаль сумерек спадала и обнажала девственный рассвет, раз за разом, в едином цикле. Могло ли такое откровение порадовать влюбленных в сон школьников? Едва ли.  
Тишина. Коридоры смолкли много часов назад, но беззвучные шаги разрезали воздух на пути к невидимой цели. Белые носочки поднимались и опускались во тьме, пока глаза принцессы неустанно смотрели на звезды. Сон никак не желал забрать ее в свое царство, отчего прогулка виделась единственным выходом.

— Разве Темная леди не должна пребывать на встрече своих предтеч в астральном измерении? — шёпот тихий, глубокий, будто некто стоял прямо позади Сонии. Стоило ей обернуться, как рука Гандама опустилась на плечо, успокаивая дрожь. Спустя секунды осознания, Невермайнд лучезарно улыбнулась. Одиночество сверкнуло разрядом молнии и испарилось, а девушка прижала свои ладони к груди.  
— Иногда встречи стоит отложить и дипломат успеет подготовится к каждому из возможных вопросов. Луна сегодня слишком чудесна, чтобы тратить время на что-то еще.

Никто не двинулся с места. Время затвердело вокруг них, оградило от лишних глаз — ради мгновений. Воздух наполнился сладко-медовым светом, первые жрецы Авроры осветили небо, чтобы изгнать последние алмазные отблески ночи в пустоту. В свете зари Сония не заметила, как опустила руки, развеяв всякое напряжение, и коснулась ладони Гандама. Пламя заиграло на лицах позже, когда едва ощутимое прикосновение слилось в нечто более крепкое. Непривычный холод колец резал кожу, дрожь перебивалась осторожным поглаживанием костяшек. Дыхание перехватывало, но внешнее спокойствие старалось удержать место, не отпустить поводья бури.  
Молчание прервалось тихим шипением. Транс мигом спал, как и любые чары, отчего девушка попыталась высвободить руку и понять, что случилось. Не смогла.  
На полу несколько капельки кровавой росы превратились в миниатюрные лужицы. Лозы, до сего момента невидимые под кожей парня, заскользили по запястью словно зеленые змеи. Цепь завершилась, браслет листьев связал кисть принцессы с королем Ада.

Они смотрели на оковы, словно в силах были одной только мыслью сбросить их. Сердце забилось в немом волнении и непонимании. Страх быть замеченными рокотом оглушил пару и единственным исходом стало исчезновение недавно коронованных в чертогах Гандама.  
— Прошу прощения, моя Леди, за беспорядок в такой момент, но сражение с демонами высшего порядка не приносит чистоту ни в какой из ипостасей. — в своей обители всякий будет чувствовать себя увереннее, даже если ведет под руку нечто столь прекрасное.  
Розы и плющ сплелись в единый ансамбль, симфония которого только что перетекла в более высокую ноту. Воспоминание об упавших цветках блеснули в памяти, вызвав желание отвернуться, упасть во тьму, пока не успокоится шторм внутри и Сония не сможет уверенно сказать то, что полагается при таком событии. Она металась в поисках убежища, пока не нашла лицо Танаки.  
— Я…  
Слова так и потерялись между мирами. Маятник летал от одной мысли к другой, от картин будущего и прошлого, силясь отыскать ответ на незаданные вопросы.  
Бежать некуда. Принцесса подняла свободную руку и осторожно коснулась щеки своего принца. Сколько раз она представляла встречу, как много исходов предрекали ей фантазии — ни в одном из них тепло не лилось по телу, не сверкала мелодия последних, ярчайших звезд. Потребовалась целая вечность, чтобы наконец вздохнуть и прошептать, непорочно и нежностью:  
— Мой соулмейт.


End file.
